Percy, Guardian of Artemis and the Hunt
by PureDarkFire
Summary: Percy Jackson goes to Olympus to die, only to end up being the Guardian of the Hunt/Artemis. Percy is treated unfairly by the Hunters of Artemis at the beginning but later it changes. Percy blessed by Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Artemis Goddess of Hunt does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (PJO), or Heroes of Olympus (HoO).**

**Also this is my first Fanfiction so please Read and Review. (R&R)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue  Chapter 1**_

_*After the Titan War and the Giant War*_

**_Percy's POV (Part of View)_**

When I was walking toward my cabin, I saw a couple on the beach laughing and kissing. I sighed and thought about Annabeth. I wished that it could have been me and Annabeth like that until I saw that the girl's hair was blonde just like Annabeth. It was suspicious so I decided to eavesdrop on them only to find out that it was Annabeth and my half-brother Anthony. I stared at them in shock as they started to kiss each other.

_*Flashback* (Percy's POV)_

When the bell rang, I knew it was a new camper. The ringing of the bell meant that the camp was under invasion or a new camper was almost at the border. I decided that it was a new camper and went to the border of the camp finding a new camper who was under attack by 4 hellhounds. He was trying to kill them while defending himself with a sword. His sword grip was terrible and I made a mental note to teach him how to hold the sword properly later. When I rushed towards the new camper to help, the new camper ran and hid behind a tree next to me.

As I fought the hellhounds I eventually killed 3 of them and made them disintegrate, but the fourth one pounced on me making me fly backwards 30 feet almost making me lose consciousness. When I regained my full consciousness, I limped toward the camp and saw that the new camper managed to kill one of the hellhounds. I sighed in relief and told the new camper to go through the barrier that led to camp. I dragged myself over to camp and fell unconscious again, only to wake up to see Annabeth feeding me Ambrosia and Nectar. Then she asked me why I left Anthony, the 'poor new camper' to survive on his own. I explained to her that I killed 3 of the hellhounds and he killed the last one but she didn't seem to believe me.

As soon as I recovered, I left the camp's medical cabin to find many of the campers waiting for me to recover. They asked me angrily why I left the new camper to survive on his own. I couldn't believe that Anthony lied to them even after I saved his life.

When I was walking back to my cabin, I noticed that all the campers were glaring at me. I swear that Anthony will pay.

_*Time Skip to Camp-Fire*_

It was time to sacrifice the best portion of your meal to the gods as an offering. I cut the best part of my dinner and threw it into the fire, as an offering. Suddenly, a glowing greenish blue trident appeared on top of Anthony's head which meant he was the son of Poseidon. _Great... I have a egotistical brat for a little brother._

_*Flashback End* (Percy's POV)_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. As I was staring at them I heard Annabeth mutter "I love you Anthony..."

"Why don't you break up with my loser of a brother already?" replied Anthony.

I rushed out with anguish clearly visible on my face. "YOU DON'T NEED TO! I LOVED YOU AND TRUSTED YOU... BUT HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" I said, feeling excruciating pain in my heart.

_**Annabeth's POV**_

"Percy?" I said, surprised.

As I came out of my shock, I said "I never loved you and I only pretended to love you! I only 'loved' you because I wanted immortality. I knew that the gods would give the 'heroes' who saved Olympus another wish. I don't need you anymore!"

I was about to say more, but Anthony calmed me and said "don't listen my loser of a brother. Just ignore him."

I continued kissing Anthony, ignoring the tears flowing from Percy's face.

_**Percy's**_ **_POV_**

I ran as fast as I can to my cabin. How could Annabeth betray me?! I thought she loved me!

When I gathered my thoughts, I knew what I had to do. I left a letter to Chiron, Thalia, and Nico, explaining that I had to leave. I also told them to tell Conner and Travis.

I was outside the borders of Camp Half-Blood, looking back for what I thought would be the last time. I quietly said _farewell_ and departed to Olympus.

**Author's Note (A/N): Please review and favorite. This chapter is short because it is only the prologue. The other chapters will be longer and more exciting. Thanks to my beta, Jessica Woo, who helped me proofread this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Artemis Goddess of Hunt does not own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

_**Percy's POV (Part of View)**_

I was about to head towards Olympus, but I remembered my mother. I needed to say a final good-bye to her.

I took a cab and went to my apartment building. I knocked on the door and surprisingly, nobody answered. _What? Why doesn't my mom or Paul answer?_

After a couple of minutes of waiting, I felt panic. I broke down the door only to see my mother and my step father dead. I froze when I saw their dead bodies. A knife was sticking out of their bodies. I screamed in sadness and rage until my throat got sore.

I spoke an ancient Greek blessing. My parents bodies turned into light and disappeared.

Now everything I cared in the world is gone. I felt emptiness where comfort was... I have nothing to live for.

I finally arrived at the Empire State Building. I just need to get the key and travel to the 600th floor, where Olympus resides.

I quickly went up to the reception desk and yelled. "GIVE ME THE KEY!"

The idiot who was at the reception desk noticed me as the savior of Olympus. He looked at me with startled eyes and gave me the key to the 600th floor. I ran to the elevator and inserted the key. The button to Olympus appeared and I pressed it... It was time for my audience with the gods.

I was waiting in the elevator, and I dreaded the thoughts that came to me. How would my friends feel? As the elevator stopped at the 600th floor, I took a deep breath. As the door opened, I stepped out of the elevator, and walked towards to the center of Olympus.

I was greeted by a loud screaming from Zeus. "WHY ARE YOU INTERFERING WITH OUR MEETING!" He looked furious and was about to strike me with his lightning bolt until he saw my face. "Percy?" he asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

I replied with 6 words. "Lord Zeus... I wish to die."

All 14 Olympians looked at me in shock. 14 Olympians because I wished Hestia and Hades to be an Olympian and to have a throne when the gods gave me another wish for defeating Gaea and the giants.

The gods shook their heads, registering what I just said.

"Why?" Zeus finally said.

"I have no purpose in life Lord Zeus." I replied, trying to conceal my tears. "Annabeth left me for my half brother and my mother and step father has died." I couldn't take this anymore. Tears started flowing from my eyes and I saw Hestia and Artemis look at me in pity.

I saw Athena looking at me with disbelief but I ignored her.

My tears stopped when I heard my father's broken voice. I knew that the death of my mother affected my father, Poseidon, more than me. I immediately felt bad for him. I felt like this was all my fault.

Surprisingly Artemis came up to me and comforted me with her words. But I was in too much misery to notice that Artemis was the one comforting me. I hugged the person who was comforting me and sobbed. When I stopped crying, I looked up and fell back. I felt someone comfort me. I thought it was Hestia, but it was _ARTEMIS_!?

_**Artemis' POV**_

When Percy hugged me, my whole body tensed. I saw the whole council stare at Percy for what he just did. After he stopped crying and looked up to find me, he fell backwards. I guess he was as just as shocked as I was. I also missed having him in my arms. It just felt righ- _wait...what! _I am a maiden goddess! I will not fall for a _boy._

_**Percy's POV**_

Thank the gods! When I looked up to the council, all of them had amused faces. They were amused that I wasn't dead yet. I was also wondering why I wasn't dead yet, until Zeus spoke up.

"Perseus Jackson!" he said. "If you have a purpose in life, will you change your mind about wanting to die?"

I was wondering for a second and I had my answer. "Yes." I replied.

The gods were having a mental conversation and I curious what they were talking about... until I saw Lady Artemis' face flare with anger. She calmed down after a few seconds, but I was scared. I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst.

* * *

><p>After a long period of silence, Zeus called me. "Perseus Jackson!" he said. "You are to accompany Artemis and be the Guardian of the Hunt."<p>

I was confused. Didn't Lady Artemis hate boys? Without thinking ahead, I said "Yes" and bowed to Lady Artemis. She glared at me but I swore the Guardian's Oath.

"I Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, swear upon the River Styx and Lord Chaos that I will protect Lady Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, for eternity."

The gods stared at me in shock. Then, my father said "You should not swear to Lord Chaos." _Oh well... its not like Chaos will appear in front of m-_

I was about to reply to my father that it felt right swearing to Chaos, but a hooded man with eyes like a supernova appeared in the middle of Olympus. "Perseus Jackson." he said. "You have sworn to my name. You shall not break this oath or you will be removed from the history of the universe."

I was looking at the almighty Chaos with my eyes wide open. _Wow... The creator of this universe is standing right in front of me!_

Chaos laughed when he saw my wide eyes. He then said "I am not here to hurt you Percy. Actually, quite the opposite - I am here to bless you." He then shot a dark energy ball that surrounded me. I also grew wings that were dark as midnight. I felt powerful. I was wondering what other powers I had but Chaos answered for me.

"You have the sense of a hunter and your bones are amplified." He said, as if reading my thoughts. He also changed my clothes to a cape with a hood on it. He explained that if I wore the hood, no one would be able to see my face. After Chaos gave me a new sword that was midnight black, he said that I had more powers to be uncovered. Darkness enveloped him and he was gone.

All the gods were staring at me in awe. They couldn't believe I was blessed by the strongest being in the universe. When they came out of their shock they left, resuming to do what they were doing before all this happened.

Artemis walked up to me and growled "Meet me at the ground floor and you better not flirt with my hunters..._boy_!" She said boy as if it was my fault that boys existed. She then flashed away to the ground floor.

I was about to take the elevator to the ground floor, but Lady Hestia appeared behind me.

"Percy.. I am so sorry about what happened to you." Lady Hestia said. She smiled at me and I felt comfort. After all, she was the Goddess of the Hearth.

She also asked me a question. "Would you like to be my champion?" I was stunned. Lady Hestia rarely made anyone her champion. "Yes!" I replied quickly. She smiled at me and shot white fire at me. I felt warm on the inside. She explained to me that I could summon food and control fire as well as I could control water. I thanked her and kneeled before her. After all, she was my patron.

I **_totally_ **forgot about Lady Artemis. After I received my powers, I suddenly remembered that the man-hating goddess was waiting for me on the ground floor. It made it worse that I was a 'boy'. I quickly stood up and said "Thank you Lady Hestia."

I ran to the elevator as fast as I can and hoped that Lady Artemis wouldn't turn me into a Jackalope.

I took the elevator to the ground floor only to find Lady Artemis tapping her foot impatiently. Before she could slap me and threaten me for being so late, I explained to her that I was with Lady Hestia and said "Please don't tell your hunters that I am Percy."

_**Artemis' POV**_

What? Why wouldn't he want to tell my hunters that he is Percy? I was about to say that a _boy_ doesn't tell me things to do, but I saw his sorrowful eyes and decided not to argue.

"Meet me at Sterling Forest!" I commanded and thought that Percy would take a lot of time going there.

_**Percy's POV**_

Wait... Am I suppose to go to Sterling Forest by myself? I said "Lady Artemis! Are you going to lea-" but Lady Artemis flashed away. Leaving me by myself to fly to Sterling Forest.

I took a step outside and opened my wings. As I was about to launch myself and fly, Hermes flashed next to me and gave me his blessing. He said that I could just imagine Sterling Forest and I would flash there. After explaining to me that I need absolute concentration for the teleportation to work, He flashed away. _*Sigh* What a relief... I don't have to fly and make my wings sore for flying a long distance._

I imagined myself in Sterling Forest. The lush forest and a gentle stream nearby. After I teleported, I walked around for a bit. Then I saw Lady Artemis talking to her hunters. The hunters of Artemis was looking at her in shock. I tried to get closer to hear what they were talking about, but because of my new heightened senses, I overheard them talking from afar.

"Sisters... We have a guardian to protect us." Artemis said.

The Hunters looked at her in anticipation and said "Really?!" "Is it a _boy_ or a female?" they asked.

All the Hunters looked furious when Lady Artemis said "It is a boy"- but smirked when Lady Artemis said something.

Stupid me! I could have overheard them if I wasn't thinking how beautiful Lady Artemis looked.

When Lady Artemis was talking to the hunters about how she was forced by Zeus to take this _boy_ and make me her Guardian, I stepped out cheerfully and greeted them.

Of _course_ they didn't welcome me warmly. When I closed my eyes for a split second and opened them, all of them had a bow out... ready to kill me.

_**Artemis' POV**_

I was explaining to my hunters that I was forced to make a _boy_ my guardian, until he stepped out from behind a bush. How could I not detect him? I have senses that are unrivaled but I couldn't detect Percy. Maybe it is because of the blessing from chaos. _Ugh..._ I don't care.

All my Hunters had their bows out, ready to kill Percy. They didn't know that the _boy_ was Percy because he had a magical hood on that prevented others from seeing his face and because I didn't tell the Hunters that our new guardian was Percy. I promised Percy that I would not reveal his identity

I made a gesture, telling my hunters to lower their weapons. They looked at me with confusion but obeyed my command.

"Hunters. This is the guardian I was talking about." I said.

All of my hunters looked at him in disgust and warned him to stay away from them. I felt sympathy for Percy because he was the only _boy-_ no _man_ I respected. I was also shocked how Percy traveled to a this forest in a short amount of time, but I kept an emotionless face.

_**Percy's POV**_

When I was about to tell them that I was their guardian, but Lady Artemis beat me to it.

I was quite upset when Artemis' hunters looked at me in disgust, but I didn't expect less from a man-hating group..

I was about to turn around and walk away, but one of the hunters raised their bow and pointed it at me. "What is your name!" The Hunter said coldly. Surprisingly it was Thalia. I smiled at her mentally but I talked to her in a cold tone. "It is none of your business, Hunter."

After I talked to her hunters in a cold tone, Lady Artemis came up to me and slapped me _hard_. Maybe I was a bit too cold to them. Lady Artemis came in closer and whispered to me. "You speak in that tone to my hunters and you will pay." I winced at what she said and figured that if I spoke any colder to her hunters, she would have harsh punishments for me.

"I'm sorry Lady Artemis." I said in a nicer tone. She nodded toward me and told me to go set up my tent and meet her back here.

I set up my tent and went back to where I was before, just as I was ordered to. When I came back, Lady Artemis was waiting for me. When I greeted her, she huffed and muttered something about boys being slow. I ignored it and bowed to her. She said "You are to hunt, cook, wash the dishes, sharpen the arrows, do the laundry, and do whatever my hunters tell you to do."

I groaned and said "Lady Artemis! I am supposed to be a guardian!... Not a slave!" I was about to say more, but she glared at me. I knew that if I complained more, I would be turned into a Jackalope.

After I agreed that I would do the chores, Lady Artemis lead me to the lake. The lake was beautiful, but a pile of dirty cloths were there... waiting for me.

Lady Artemis flashed away after showing me the lake, leaving me alone to do all the work.

I sighed as I willed the water to rise and clean the clothes. I closed my eyes and felt a familiar sensation in my gut, finding the clothes wet and clean after I opened my eyes. I concentrated and thought about fire warming the clothes. I felt a warm feeling inside of me. The blessing that I received from Hestia was working! I could now control fire as well as water.

I was quite surprised that my fire powers worked well on my first try. When I was wondering what other powers I have, but I suddenly realized that I had separate clothes into separate piles. It was hard... I had to match the clothes with the hunters and had to untangle them from each other. I also had to bring the clothes to the clothes tent. After a slow process that took nearly 3 hours, I dove into the water to rejuvenate myself, knowing that water always healed me.

I took a rest for 10 minutes and decided that I would sharpen the arrows now. I came out of the water and saw Lady Artemis looking at me with her eyebrows raised.

I was afraid that I did something wrong, but I approached Lady Artemis and bowed to her.

_**Artemis'**** POV**_

I was watching Percy the whole time with fascination. I knew that Aunt Hestia blessed Percy with fire powers but I didn't know he could control fire easily. When I saw him using his powers to clean my hunter's clothes, I was surprised. How could a demigod have that much manipulation over their powers?

I watched Percy as dove into the water. His perfect curves and- _I must not be attracted to this demigod._

When Percy came out of the water, he immediately noticed me. He walked up to me and bowed.

"Why are you taking a break! I never allowed you to!" I yelled, forgetting that he was finished. I also wanted to convince myself that he was the same as other men.

"I-" Percy started before I cut him off. "I thought that you were different from other _boys, _but I was wrong!"

I stormed away after seeing his face. I felt guilty but my pride didn't let me apologize to a male.

_**Percy's POV**_

I was about to say that I finished with the laundry but Lady Artemis cut me off. Why doesn't anybody listen to me!

After Lady Artemis left I sighed and went to the armory. I found a piece of whetstone and started sharpening the arrows. After I sharpened about 500 arrows, Thalia came to the armory to ask me questions.

"Who are you and why are you covering your face!" She asked.

I sighed and spoke to Thalia calmly. "I'm sorry I can't tell you Thalia. I have my reasons to hide my identity." I wanted to reveal my identity but I had my reasons to hide it.

"Ugh... Whatever _boy_." Thalia spoke in a dangerous tone. As Thalia left the armory, I sighed and continued to sharpen the arrows.

_*Time Skip to Dinner*_

It's finally time for dinner. It took me the whole day to do my 'chores'. When I arrived at the dining table I realized that I had to hunt for food. _Oh shit!_ The hunters were looking at me expectantly and I suddenly remembered Hestia's blessing.

I bowed to Lady Artemis and asked, "My lady... What would you like to eat?"

Lady Artemis looked at me curiously and said "Roast beef- even though I don't know how you will get it."

I grinned to her and closed my eyes. I focused on 13 plates of roast beef appearing in front of Lady Artemis and the Hunters and I felt a warm sensation throughout my body. When I opened my eyes I saw 13 plates of roast beef in front of the Hunters. All of the Hunters looked shocked when I summoned all the food, but none of them said a thing.

Before the Hunters could eat, I said "Please call me Alpha." and walked away to the depths of the forest. When I found a good resting place, I summoned a Pizza and started eating it slowly.

Today was a tiring day. I sighed and finished my food, thinking that everyday would be the same. After I finished my Pizza, the plate disappeared.

_ Nice! I could get used to this_.


End file.
